My Immortal
by Your Sugar Sits Untouched
Summary: Alyssa laughed at the idea of the man being a vampire. Stalker, perhaps, but vampire? Vampires weren’t real. They were a source of entertainment, a way to scare children. Alyssa frowned again; she just wished the man would stop staring. Damon/OC
1. Being Watched

**A/N: I wonder if anyone remembers me. I wrote the fic, "Searching for Salvatore" which I later decided was a really stupid name, and renamed it "Jinxed". Yeah, well, I have a new Damon/OC story idea, and felt the need to try it out. Tell me what you guys think. **

**-:-**

Alyssa frowned. He was still staring at her, the man across the street with black hair, and dark eyes. He'd been watching her for nearly fifteen minutes, according to her watch. It was becoming quite unnerving. He was quite handsome, Alyssa decided, sneaking a look at him, in a dark, mysterious sort of way. That didn't make him any less creepy, though.

Alyssa tried to distract herself from the strange man watching her, by reading her book. Unfortunately, she found it quite difficult to concentrate on the story with someone watching her every move. Alyssa sighed, putting all her concentration into the book that rested on her lap. Her mother had recommended the story to her, knowing how much her daughter loved the supernatural. It was a story about vampires.

The book described vampires as dark, evil looking figures, who tend to stalk their prey before drinking them dry. Alyssa glanced up at the man again. It was almost exactly like him. She laughed at the idea of the man being a vampire. Stalker, perhaps, but vampire? Vampires weren't real. They were a source of entertainment, a way to scare children. The dead were dead. No dead person can walk around, drinking blood, even if they were 'changed' to be that way.

Alyssa frowned again; she just wished the man would stop staring.


	2. None of Your Buisness

Alyssa glanced up sharply, feeling the sudden absence of a presence. The man was gone, nowhere to be seen. Alyssa silently contemplated whether the man's departure was good or bad thing. After all, it was getting dark out. Would he be waiting for her the moment she set out for home? And if he was, what would he do next? Kidnap her? Kill her? Alyssa took a deep breath and gathered her things, shoving them carelessly into her bag. She'd stick to the main route going home.

-:-

Alyssa stopped momentarily at the grocery store to pick up a few things for her mother. Having lost the grocery list while walking from the park, she chanted the ingredients to herself quietly.

_ Milk, bread, coffee, lettuce, grapes; milk, bread, coffee, lettuce, grapes; milk, bread, coffee—_

"Well, hello there."

Alyssa gasped, and quickly spun around, dropping the milk carton and grapes on the floor. The man from the park was standing behind her, wearing an annoying smirk.

"Are—are you stalking me?" Alyssa asked incredulously.

"More like, let's see, admiring you from afar."

"You were staring at me for an hour straight. That's not 'admiring', that's being a creep."

The man chuckled, "Well aren't you feisty."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"That," he said, grabbing Alyssa's wrist and practically dragging her outside, "is none of you business, missy."


	3. The Red Stuff

Alyssa quickly discovered it was not fun at all to be dragged down the street by an incredible strong young man. Her various curses, yells and threats were sufficiently muffled but the man's hand, which was placed so securely over her mouth she was beginning to have trouble breathing. Everyone the two passed on the street seemed to be completely oblivious to Alyssa's sad attempts to escape the mystery man's vice grip. She found that biting his hand did nothing but make him wince slightly and hold her tighter, which Alyssa didn't think should be possible with the grip he already had on her.

She was pulled farther away from the grocery store, where she had left her book bag, wallet and cell phone. Silently, she scolded herself for not having called the police earlier, when she had the chance. Next time, she decided, she would call the authorities immediately if something suspicious was happening.

If there was a next time…

_No_, she thought firmly. _I refuse to think so negatively. I will survive, and this man will go to jail for kidnap._

Alyssa found herself being dragged into a narrow alleyway. They were well out of the busy part of town, and probably in some old, rundown neighborhood. The man shoved her against a hard stone wall and growled in her ear, "Do not run away." Oddly enough, Alyssa found she couldn't. _Maybe this is what they mean, 'paralyzed with fear', _she thought to herself, _or maybe this is something else entirely._

"What do you want from me?" she managed to choke out. That was a good sign, she could still talk. "I don't have any money; I left my wallet at the grocery store."

"I don't want your money," the man paced back and forth in front of her, sending her a charming smile. "I don't want much, actually. Just a little cooperation and a bit of the 'red stuff'."

"Red stuff—?" Alyssa was confused, but a sickening realization struck her. "Oh my God, you're…"

"A vampire, yes."

Alyssa gasped and choked on her breath, making an odd sounding squeak.

"Cute," the man smirked, "Now hold still. It won't hurt as much if you don't struggle."

"Are—are you going to _bite me_?" Alyssa asked, both fearfully and in disbelief. It was hard to accept the fact that, not only were vampires real, but one going to drink her dry.

"Yes, that _would_ be what vampires do."

"What about—what about the sun?"

The man sighed deeply and crossed his arms, frowning in annoyance.

"Why is it that people always ask me that? Do they really think those stupid vampire novels and romances are true?" Angrily, he glared at her, "Most vampires, like in books, burn up in the sunlight. I, however, am very lucky." He showed her the blue stoned ring on his right hand, "I have a ring."

Alyssa furrowed her brow, "A ring?"

"Yes! A ring!" The man took a deep breath; he was running out of patience with the painfully slow girl. "Think of it as my good luck charm, my talisman. Whatever you want to think of it as. "

"So it—"

"You ask to many questions," The man slowly approached her, standing inches away from her face, "Either you're pathetically stupid, or you're stalling. I choose the latter."

"Please don't kill me," Alyssa whispered, crying silently. The man rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, no guarantees for that."

And with terrifying speed and accuracy, the man sunk his teeth into her neck.

-:-

The girl had fainted shortly after Damon bit her. Not from the extreme loss of blood she was having, but out of pure shock and terror. He held her up, drinking deeply from the two identical wounds he had made on the right side of her neck.

Damon felt her heart still pounding in her chest, refusing to give up and stop beating, no matter how long he drank and drained the blood from her body.

The little bugger just wouldn't die.

After a few long minutes, Damon finally gave up on her. She had absolutely no intention of dying anytime soon, no matter what he did. Besides, he was full now anyway.

He decided waiting for her to come back to consciousness would be the best idea. That way, when she woke up, he could alter her memories, make her forget what had happened in the alley. Whether she made it to the hospital or not to get treated for blood loss, Damon didn't know and honestly didn't care. If she made it, great. She could get better and Damon could feed off her. If not, oh well. Just one less moronic human in the world. Either way, the girl died.

Damon smirked as the girl began to stir. She whimpered a bit, softly touching the double wound his fangs had made in her neck. She flinched in pain, bringing her hand in front of her face and examining the still warm scarlet blood on her fingers. Damon managed to refrain from attacking her again and drinking the rest of her life away. He had already had far too much.

She glanced up sharply, as if realizing he was there for the first time.

"You did this to me," she hissed accusingly, tears streaming down her face which was contorted in pain and terror.

"Yes, I suppose I did," Damon shrugged and flashed her a grin, "You taste excellent, by the way. Very sweet and creamy." He licked his lips for added effect.

"You _monster_!" she shrieked, "You—"

"Demon, creature, devil… I've heard it all, sweetheart. As I told you earlier, the proper term is _vampire_."

"Same thing," she muttered.

"Nah," Damon was enjoying toying with her, messing with her already fragile mind, "Two completely separate things. You see, monsters are usually a variety of weird colors, like orange, blue purple. The often have 1 to 56 eyes, claws, and fangs. Most monsters live under your bed or in your closet. Common knowledge, sweetheart. Vampires, whew, whole different story there—"

"Shut-up!" she sobbed, trying to get to her feet, "You're not funny. You're scaring me. Please, _please_ shut-up and leave me alone."

Damon raised his eyes, smirking at the girl obviously in despair and great pain.

"Give me one good reason to leave you alone."

The girl gazed at him with her large pleading eyes.

"Go." Damon growled, "There's a hospital not too far up the street. Get there quickly and you just might live. You've lost a lot of blood, and are losing even more this very second."

She glanced down at her feet, where a small pool of blood was beginning to form. The girl gasped and nodded, keeping her eyes on the puddle of what keeps her alive.

"Thank you," she whispered admiringly, "Thank you so much…?"

"Damon." He growled, looking anywhere but at her.

"Thank you, Damon." She ran out of the alley way, stopping briefly on the street to turn around and call to him, "I'm Alyssa."

"Just go." Damon sighed in annoyance. And in seconds the girl was gone.

And he had forgotten to erase her memory.


	4. Casper the Friendly Ghost

Four girls sat in in a circle, clutching sleeping bags, blankets, or sweater close to their bodies. They were sitting in the attic of Chloe's house, at a cold breeze drifted in from the window none of them had managed to close. They were peering at Alyssa's bare neck with mixed disbelief and terror. The two small scars left from a bite mark glowed eerily in the light of the candles they had smuggled upstairs.

"So, let me get this straight. You were walking home from the park, and some stray dog comes along. You kneel down to pet it and check to see if it had a collar or anything...and it bit you?" Penny asked Alyssa, examining her friend's neck critically.

Alyssa nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, and it must've torn open a vein, because I passed out, and when I woke, there was blood everywhere." She had told this story to anyone and everyone who asked, knowing that saying 'a vampire bit me!' would sound a bit delusional.

May gasped, "Did you survive?"

All eyes flicked over to May, who blushed a bright shade of pink. "That was a dumb question, wasn't it?"

"Would Alyssa be here if she didn't survive the attack, May?" Chloe asked, sucking on a strang of her blonde hair.

"She could be a ghost!"

"A _ghost_?" Penny eyed her carefully. It wouldn't be surprising if little May had finally cracked. She was already quite unstable to begin with.

"Yes! Like Casper the Friendly Ghost. Except real and not an animation."

"Is she comparing me to animated childrens characters?" Alyssa asked, frowning.

"I think so," Chloe muttered.

"You guys! I'm serious," May frowned at them and made Chloe and Alyssa smirk. "She's awfully pale, and she stares into the distance all the time, and her eyes get all unfocused, and..." The rest of the accusation was lost when Penny clamped a hand over May's mouth.

"No more ghost talk, you know it scares me."

"Penny, every thing scares you." Alyssa pointed out with an amused smirk.

"I know," she bit her lip, "But for good reason."

May finally managed to pry Penny's hand from her mouth, "Oh, have you ever seen a ghost?"

"Well, no but--"

"How about a _vampire?"_

Alyssa panicked momentarily, wondering how May could've known about her encounter with Damon.

"My uncle told me about twenty years ago, it was believed vampires lived here in Fells Church."

"And you honestly believe him?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yes! I do! He even showed me some old newspapers about all the strange things that happened back then. There were bodies drained of blood, people going missing...at one point kids were getting possessed!"

"Since when could vampires _possess _people, May?" Alyssa asked.

"B-but,"

Penny shivered, "Face it, May. It's all made up. Your uncle's a horror novel writer, after all. He probably had those papers made just to trick you. Vampires don't exist, and they would never live here in Fells Church." She paused, looking the the three other girls in the eyes, "And ghosts aren't real either."

The conversation was over, and the four girls were aware of that. They lay there silently, deciding going to sleep would be a good idea before any other unwanted conversations were started.

Moments before sleep claimed her, Alyssa saw the vague outline of a large black bird--a crow, she decided--standing on a branch outside the window. And she was sure it was watching her.


End file.
